


In the morning light

by Imaybeintoomanyfandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: It’s sickeningly sweet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shane is so in love, the mornings are romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms/pseuds/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms
Summary: Shane had decided long ago that he liked mornings very much.





	In the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Heya I’m back with some sickly fluff and some deeply in love Shane which is my favourite! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything and I’m attempting to get back into the groove!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and a huuugeee thanks to Rabsa who even though she is not in the BFU fandom she still helped immensely with this bit of work! You can find her on tumblr @captianwintersoldier and my tumblr is @imaybeintoomanyfandoms  
> once I figure out how to link it it’s over for you hoes

Shane had decided long ago that he liked mornings very much, not to say that he was a morning person, it’s quite the contrary actually. But god the way Ryan looks in the soft morning light, hair tousled from sleep and small yawns as he stretches, Shane could only wish to wake up a million times to see it happen. He would even endure the worst sleep deprivation known to man just to watch Ryan quietly pad across their bedroom to get ready and dressed. He couldn’t help but wonder his eyes over to Ryans figure. Ryan’s skin that caressed his own felt like a blessing, being touched by an angel. He’s addicted and he knows it.  
When Shane looks at Ryan from across their breakfast bar, eyes bleary from sleep as he lazily eats his scrambled egg (or whatever Shane had the energy to make), his entire world stops. Shane realises that he’s unbelievable lucky to see morning Ryan, the centre of his universe, all soft edges and so vulnerable and small. He looks so fragile in the early hours, Shane giggles knowing how he could bench press him in a heartbeat and would probably thank Ryan for it.  
On the rare occasions that Shane is up before Ryan, he revels in the sheer joy of being able to watch Ryan’s sleeping form as golden pools of light dance across his skin. How it caresses his cheeks and slip over his eyelids ever so gently. All Shane can do (and all he wants to do) is watch in awe at the beautiful man in his arms, the soft creature slumbering next to him, the precious treasure that he somehow managed to claim. Shane believes he may burst with his over-fondness, though he wasn’t complaining so much.  
The mornings. Oh the mornings, they’re so unimaginably warm with Ryan. Curled up against Shane’s chest, under soft quilts, Ryan’s like warm honey, sweet and sensational. Shane couldn’t possibly feel more peaceful than in that moment, and - somehow - he gets to relive it almost every day.  
Shane counts his blessings and is incredibly grateful that whatever good deed he performed, allowed him to deserve someone as stunning as Ryan, who knows where he would be without him.  
Another perk of early mornings? Working together. Getting to walk into the office, coffee in one hand and Ryan’s warm palm in the other is incredible, no, addictive. Something he never even considered until the first time it had happened. So simple and yet the unexplainable effect it had on him, but that was just what Ryan did to Shane, made everything amazingly vivid and all that more wonderful.  
Shane’s may be a night owl, his body may yearn to sleep in every morning, but he would give up every late night if it means he can wake up to see the same soft glow that embraced Ryan’s face, kiss his ever-present dark circles as he sleeps and eternally hold that cherished love for his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh and the tags’ll probably change at some point I just wanted to get this out there sooner rather than later.


End file.
